Same Rhythm
by candysoul
Summary: Puck is not ready to let her go just yet!


Thanks to **Jenna** for beta reading :D

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

We weren't friends before!

Those words kept on repeating in my mind ever since Noah stormed off at the bleachers. I was seriously confused. He looked so mad and I could have sworn that I heard hurt in his voice. Why would he be hurt and why am I still thinking about this? I broke up with him because of Finn and that's it. Then why am I in the auditorium? I only go here when I'm upset about something. Why would I be upset? Nothing made sense anymore. This entire thing with Noah was confusing. First he hated me, then he started dating me because of his mom and when I dump him he is mad? Damn, will I ever stop thinking about this? It's driving me crazy.

Well I guess since I'm already here I can play something. I sat in front of the piano and started playing. I played the first song that came to my mind. I wasn't really paying much attention to the lyrics.

_How can I just let you walk away_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from __me_

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

_Cause we shared the laughter and the pain _

_And even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

"Interesting song choice." He startled me. I turned around to look at him when I realized that he was standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him trying to put some space between us but he wouldn't let me.

"I could ask you the same thing. I know that you only come here when you are upset." Damn why did he know that? Did he actually pay attention to my talking?

"You are mistaken. I come here all the time. Happy, upset, mad, any mood." I was totally lying and he could tell.

"You are lying and you know that I can tell." Did he just read my mind?

"Why did you sing that particular song?" He asked and I was scared to answer him because if I did he would know the truth.

"No reason. I just felt like singing it."

"Sure and it has nothing to do with us?" Did he just really say US?

"There is no us!"

"Yeah I know because you decided to break it off for some ridiculous reasons!"

"My reasons were not ridiculous! I was just trying to be honest with you."

"No you just chickened out of whatever there is between us." US again. Why is he torturing me like this?

"I did not chicken out of anything because there is nothing between us." There it was. Hurt. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there was something there.

"Really? Then how do you explain this?" He took my tiny hand and placed it on his chest right where his heart is. I could feel it beat really fast. When I looked up into his eyes I could see it all. This was real. This wasn't just a fantasy like with Finn. He really wanted to be with me but I still couldn't completely trust him.

"What about Quinn? What if one day she and Finn break up and she is free? Right now you might be interested in me because you can't have her but what if you could? I don't want to fall in love with you only to see you leave me for her. I don't think I could handle that." I was laying my heart out there for him. He was right when he said that I chickened out. I was scared of what I was starting to feel for him and when I noticed the way he looked at Quinn I just had to break it off. It already hurt too much with Finn but with Noah it was different. Around him I was different. I was being myself. I let my guards down and let him see the real me. I never did this with Finn.

He moved even closer my hand still on his chest and I could feel his entire body pressing me into the piano. It made me feel slightly dizzy.

"I was thinking about this before I came here to find you. Quinn is my fantasy just like Finn is yours. That's what she will always be. A fantasy. But with you, it's real. Around you I am being the real Noah. I'm not Puck with you. You make me a better person. You believe in me even though I made your life a living hell for the past couple of years. You gave me a second chance. That's more than anyone else has ever done for me."

I just stared at him. I never thought that something like that could ever come out of his mouth. Then he lifted his hand and placed it on my chest right above my heart. This was it. There was no escaping anymore. I knew that my heart was racing. It was totally betraying me and the words that came out of my mouth.

"Our hearts beat the same rhythm." He simply said before he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me softly.

**R&R please :)**


End file.
